


Secrets of crests book 1: College

by Wolfik128



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Blade Runner (Movies), Digimon - All Media Types, James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The X-Files, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Transformation, F/M, Love/Hate, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Bond, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfik128/pseuds/Wolfik128
Summary: Many years after the big evil was defeated. New evil started terorize digiworld, and new crests were created and sent to normal world, along with Zerra, a mystery young white haired girl, as only remaining hope. Meanwhile new students arrives at college, each of them covered with their own secrets, yet there is one thing they have in common-they are the new heroes who can save the digiworld.





	1. Prologue

In digital world...

Old master was pacing around his lab, waiting for crests to create, "Zerra?" he asked looking into dark corner, "Yes Jenai?" white haired girl asked as she step out of shadows, her partner-Psychemon, followed her. "Here." Jenai said, handing her the crests, "Go and find them." "Are you sure, Master?" Zerra asked anxiety glazed in her eyes, Jenai sighed, looking ahead of him as if searching for the long lost days, "They are our last hope," he said at last, Zerra nodded, "Let's go-" the sentence get stuck in her throat as loud noise sounded near by them, "Damn it!" Yelled Jenai, "They found us!" "No!" gasped Zerra, holding the crests tightly, "We have to go." Psychemon said looking at her, Zerra shook her head and nodded, "Let's go, Buddy." She lead him though labyrinth of roads. Finally they managed to get to the gate, when Zerra stopped to halt, right in front of it stood new digital master of darkness with his two minions, "Well, well, well look what we have here." He laughed oddly,his voice echoing around her, "Get out of our way!" Zerra yelled trying to cover fear in her voice, "Oh, look at her. She plays on hero again." One of his minnions mocked her, Zerra gritted her teeth and pulled out her digivice, "Psychemon! Digivolution, now!" Psychemon nodded and transformed into Astamon.

"Out of our way!" he growled, Evil master just laughed, "Devimon, show him how we deal with thrash like them." Devimon nodded, "Evil touch." his hand grew bigger and he stretched it toward Astamon, "Astamon, watch out!"Zerra cried. "Don't worry, Zerra." Astamon reassured her, "Hellfire!" he shot fire bullets at Devimon, stopping his battle and sending him flying into the nearest wall, "No!" cried the other minnion and his lord, seeing Evil master distracted with Devimon, Zerra noticed their chance, "Now Astamon!" she whispered and ran toward the gate, her digimon close on her heels. "No!" cried the dark lord as he noticed them jumping into the gate which closed right behind them.

Meanwhile...

New students arrived in front of college. Each of them was looking around, searching for familiar faces. Zerra hid behind bushes looking at them, Tsunomon sleeping nearby, "This is weird place," he mumbled in his sleep. Zerra chuckled as homesickness hitted her,she then noticed two girls walking their direction and quickly hid the crests, "Hi, what are you doing in the bush?" one of them asked, she was smaller with red wavy hair, "Ehh...I was looking for something." Zerra said the first asnwer that came into her mind, "Wanna help?" asked the other one, strawberry blonde, Zerra shook her head, "That's alright, I already found it." She sighed in relief as the bell rang and they hurried at into their classes. Zerra smiled watching them leave, she then noticed the crests in her hed glowing, looking confused she looked at her partner, "Do you think, they are one them?" she asked him, "Maybe," he mumbled in his sleep. Zerra rolled her eyes and got up, picking her back, she walked out of the bushes and toward school building. Tsunomon opened his eyes and quickly jumped after her, lesping high he landed in her bag. As Zerra walked toward the building, she looked raound, suddenly, she ran straight face to face into one boy. He was quite tall with brown hair and glasses, "I'm sorr-" she started to apologize, but stopped as she looked into his eyes, "Are you alright?" he looking worried, "Don't worry, I'm fine." She said getting up onto her legs again. He nodded, "Which class, are you in?" Zerra stopped in her step, "I don't know to be honest." She said quietly, "Which class are you in?" Zerra asked trying to avoid problems, "1.D. I'm freshman in here." Zerra nodded, "I think I'm in the same class." "Want me to take you to our class, you look confused a little." Zerra nodded following him into the building. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this story, please review!

Zerra still followed the boy, suddenly they stopped in front of door. "Here we are-sorry I didn't catch your name." He smiled a little, "Oh, it's Zerra." She answered quickly, he looked at her giving her weird look, "Strange name," "In fact my full name is Zephalia, but I like to be called Zerra." By now her face was bright red, "Well," the boy said scratching his head, "I'm Q." Zerra looked at him, "I know, funny right?" Zerra shook her head, "Actually it's kind of...cute." She said the last part qietly, Q cleared his throat, "Come on, we don't wanna be late, right?" Zerra nodded. Q opened the door letting her go first, he walked behind her, closing the door.

 

As she walked into the class, everyone's gaze landed at her, "Who is she?" "Is she new here?" "I never seen her around." Whispers sounded from all around the class, Zerra gulped trying to remain calm, 'Remember your mission.' Small voice in her head told her. "Hey!" someone called from far back, Zerra turned there and spotted the girls she told with earlier, "Come here!" the blonde one called, Zerra shrugged and walked to them, "Q come to us!" she waved at him, giving herself another wave of funny stares. 

 

Soon she was sitting behind her desk with Q next to her, light tap on her shoulder sent her back from her thoughs, she turned to the desk behind her, "Yes?" she asked softly, "Sorry, we just wanted to ask what's yxour name." the small red head said smiling a little, "It's Zerra." "I'm Pepper." The blonde one spoke, "And this is Elly." She added pointing at her friend, "Nice to meet your girls." Zerra said.

 

Soon teacher went inside the class and the first introduction lesson started. "I'm bored!" whined one of boys sitting in far corner, "Shut up, Stark!" Pepper mumbled rolling her eyes, Q shook his head. Zerra raised her eyebrow turning to him, suddenly the bell rang starting echoes of cheering. "Okay class, you have break now." Teacher said walking out of class. Pepper and Elly stood up slowly walking toward the door, Zerra winced in pain, as they went pass her, suddenly feeling fire in her pocket, she carefully reached into her pocket pulling out brightly shining crests, she had to cover her eyes, praying silent thanks that noone, except her and two others, were in class in that moment. 

 

"What is this?" Zerra screamed a little quickly hiding the crests back into her pocket, "N-nothing." She answered, "Just some necklace my mum gave me." She lied trying to sound as confident as possible, "Well alright-" "Stark! Get away from her!" Pepper's yelling came from door, Zerra finally looked up to see tall boy with messy black hair and brown eyes. "Oh c'mon Pep." He said waving his hand in the air, "I'm just talking to her," Pepper looked at him narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Alright then, we can talk together as whole group, right?" she raised her eyebrow, "Of course." He then turned to Zerra, "Tony Stark by the way." "Zerra." She mumbled feeling the pain again, "Are you alright?" Pepper asked, Zerra nodded, "Yes just...thinking about something." She added, "By the way where is Elly?" Pepper shrugged, "Propably roaming around hall or something," she explained still looking at Tony, "Where is your friend?" she asked after a while, "Charlie walked outside, propably going for something. And stop giving me that look!" he whined pointing at Pepper.

 

"I told you thousand times and i'm telling you now again!" Elly's shout get attention of the group, she then stepped into the room, looking annoyed, "There is nothing between me and David!" she then came to the group and sat down at her chair, "What happened?" Pepper asked carefully, Elly shot her glare, "That idiot! He still thinks there is something between me and that freak David!" she facepalmed herself, "Why god, why?!" Zerra laughed little, "Oh my god. That is all?" Zerra asked, "Nevermind," she added meeting furious glare from the red head.

 

After another boring lesson the bell finally rang, ending the school. Zerra picked up her bag and hurried outside. She sighed in relief as the noon sun hit her face, '"Finally," she gasped happily, "Can we go home now?" Tsunomon asked jumping from the bag, Zerra looked at him, "You know we can't return until we find the new digi-saviors." She told him, "Whatever." Tsunomon grunted, Zerra panicked as she saw the group exiting the main door. "Quickly hide in the bag." She whipered, Tsunomon muttered something, but jumped in. 

 

"Zerra!" Q called, "Why did you rush out so far?" he asked, "I was so excited." She answered sending silent thanks to her mind for making the lies so quickly, "Okay. Me and others are going to caffe, wanna join us?" Zerra thought about it for second, "You should." Tsunomon muttered from inside the bag, silently only for Zerra to hear. Zerra shruged and casted Q small grin, "Sure why not."


	3. Chapter 3

Zerra walked with the group around city, trying to blend in. People gave her weird looks as she walked pats them. "Here we are," said Tony pointing at small building with beautiful decorations on walls. Zerra froze as she stepped inside, mouth opened wide in awe, she looked around mesmerized. "Kinda nice, right?" Q asked snapping her back into reality, "Yeah." Zerra said nodding, she then followed him to the table.

 

They chatted for awhile, when the door opened, inside walked tall boy with brown hair, followed by small girl with black curly hair, "Looks who's here." Tony smirked earning others attention, "Our favorite Lovebirds," Charlie added, earning glares from both girls, "What's all this about?" Zerra asked leaning closer to Q, "That's Rachel and Rick, they date each other since June and everyone's making big fuss about it." Zerra giggled a little, watching the pair.

They soon moved them, causing Zerra winced in pain again, she looked into her pocket, now all of the crests were shining, causing her to close her eyes. "Zerra? Are you alright?" asked Elly, looking worried, Zerra turned her head away, giving her light nod. "Hey guys!" everyone turned toward the voice, Rachel and Rick quickly walked to them, "Hi." Tony said waving his hands, Pepper stared at him in both irritation and embarrassment. Zerra tried to smile, yet the pain made it impossible, "Are you alright?" Rachel asked, Zerra nodded, gritting her teeth as the burning from crests was more and more intense. Tsunomon couldn't handle it anymore, seeing his partner in pain, he jumped into her lap grabbing the crests, he threw them on the table. The crests shone brightly, before flying up into the air, they floated to their owners. Soon the room was filled with bright light, after the light faded, Zerra and others were no longer there.

Zerra opened her eyes, finding herself on very familiar place, "Tsunomon?" she called silently, standing up she looked around, yet her partner was nowhere to be found, "Tsunomon!" she called loudly, becoming worried. "Zerra, is that you?" someone behind her called, she turned toward the voice, finding Q standing there, she dashed to him, "Are you alright, Q?" he nodded slightly, "Where are we?" he asked looking around, Zerra sighed, finding it hard to answer, "You know what," she finally said, "I'll tell you once we finf the others." She finished smiling a little, Q looked confused at first, but nodded in agreement. Zerra looked around, trying to remember which way to go, "This way!" she called loudlyat Q pointing at small road leading into forest, Q looked at the road then at Zerra and back, "Don't worry, there is nothing to be afraid off." Zerra told him trying to sound confident, Q nodded, "I'll follow you."

 

They walked for awhile until they came to the small wooden house with garden in middle of the forest, Zerra's heart start aching with sadness as she stared at the small house, "Do you know, who lives there?" asked Q, cutting her out of her memories, "Yes, this is my home." She mumbled carrying on with their travel. Soon they stopped on river shore as they spotted Tony and Pepper sitting on the other side of it, examining something. "Hey!" called Q to get their attention, they turned to him and smiled in relief, glad theyweren't alone, "Can you cross it?" Tony asked, Q looked at Zerra,she thought about it for a while, "We can try to jump across, it's not deep." She gave him reassuring smile and walked closer to river. 


	4. Chapter 4

Zerra looked at Q, "Are you good at jumping?" she asked, Q looked uncertain for a while before nodding, "Actually yes." He said. Zerra smiled, "Alright. We I give you sign, run as fast as you can and jump." Q nodded, "One...two...Now!" Zerra yowled.  
Q ran toward river, but as he jumped, one of his legs slipped and he landed right in the water, sending splashes of water around him, Pepper and Tony laughed, Zerra tried to supress a giggle. "Very funny." Q grumbled climbing on shore, Zerra jumped behind him, she landed clumsily, almost falling into the river.“Hey watt out!“ soused from the bag as it touched the water’s surface, „What was that?“ Pepper asked, Zerra sighed and took her back off, „It’s time!“ she called softly, the bag was shaking, until Tsunomon jumped out, „What is it?“ asked Q studying him, curiosity burned in his eyes, „I’m Tsunomon.“ The feature said, „Zerra’s digimon partner.“ 

Elly laid on sharp moor grass, her head hurt, „Where am I?“ she asked slowly sitting up, she looked around, confused, “You finally woke up.” Someone said from behind her, she gasped and turned.

“Digimon partner?” Zerra’s new friends said at the same time, Tsunomon laughed, “That’s right.” Suddenly the grass behind them rustled and strange small pink ball jumped out of it, “Koromon!” Zerra called happily, but Koromon didn’t seem to hear her, instead he was gazing at Tony, “You came.” He said voice breaking at the end.

Small yelp escaped Elly’s lips as she spotted small yellow cat with violet stripes, “Don’t be afraid!” the creature yapped happily, “I’ve waited for you!” Elly raised her eyebrow, “You waited for me? Why?” The creature tilted its head to one side, “Because I’m your partner.” “My partner?” Elly asked with disbelief, “I’m Nyaramon, your digimon, Elly, and I’ve waited so long.”

“So we’re in this together now?” Charlie asked stretching his arms, “Exactly.” His companion, blue dog with red boxing gloves, answered. “But why us?” Gaomon shrugged, “No one knows.” Charlie nodded and looked ahead, “Where are we going?” Gaomon laughed, “To your friends.” Charlie suddenly stopped and turned to Gaomon, “You know where they are?” Gaomon nodded.

“I still don’t get it.” Rachel said sitting down, “Why us? There are literally millions of other peoples out there. What’s so special about us?” Moonmon laughed jumping around her, “You have us! We are what makes you special!” Rachel rolled her eyes, “Alright you won.” Moonmon squealed happily, “See you are special.”  
“She is.” Rick said sitting down beside Rachel, Dorimon started chasing Moonmon around the tree. Rachel looked at Rick, “Do you think we’ll find the others?” she asked, Ricked hummed looking down, “Maybe.” Came his answer. Rachel huffled and looked up.

 

Zerra looked at her friends, "We should go and find others." She said, Tsunomon looked at her, "We should rest, they are on their way to us." He answered, Zerra looked at him then at the others, Pepper was sunbathing, Tony talked with Koromon and Q sat on shore, looking into the water.


End file.
